This Symphony Doesn't Sound Right
by Kuroda-chan
Summary: My Tales of Symphonia parody. Fifth chapter, Dirk hates Lloyd, the mayor lights Iselia on fire, and Raine is ditched.
1. Chapter One: The Classroom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

"Mithos...I don't want to-"

"OF COURSE YOU DO! It'll be easy, Kratos!"

"But-"

Mithos pushed Kratos off the edge of Derris-Kharlan. "See ya..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

* * *

"Look! A shooting star!" Colette exclaimed as she looked out the window of the classroom.

"No Colette, that's an angel of Cruxis coming here to lead you on the World Regeneration." Genis said sarcastically.

"You're right Genis!" Colette agreed with a grin.

"Colette, I was being sarcastic." Genis replied.

"Oh..."

"AHEM!" Raine said as she coughed loudly. "Let's get back to the lesson...Lloyd, ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Err...what question?" Lloyd asked.

"The question that I just asked."

"Which would be..."

"DAMMIT LLOYD NOW YOU MADE ME FORGET! Uh..Colette! What is the purpose of the World Regeneration?"

Colette smiled because she thought she knew the answer. "The Journey's purpose is to...seal the envelope and restore the coloring book!"

"No Colette...Genis, how about you?" Raine asked disappointedly.

"Yes Raine. The Chosen of Mana will seal the DESIANS." Genis answered in a know-it-all tone."And restore MANA."

Colette sighed. "I can never get that question right...or any of the other questions..." She muttered under her breath.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Lloyd began to have a seizure.

"AUGH! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" He screamed while twitching madly on the floor.

"Calm down Lloyd!" Genis shouted as he ran over to his friend. "It's okay...it's okay..."

"Settle down." Raine ordered. "It's seems the time for the oracle has come. I'll go check on the chapel, stay here and study."

"Wait! Professor, I'll go with you!" Colette annouced excitedly.

"No Colette, stay here with the rest of the class." Raine commanded.

"You mean with Seizure Boy, Smarty Pants, and the losers?" Colette asked sadly.

"Yes

_Lloyd obtained the title **"Seizure Boy"**._

_Genis obtained the title **"Smarty Pants".**_

Raine ran out of the classroom.

Lloyd stood up. "Wow guys, that was some light wasn't it?" He asked, grinning.

"Uh...sure Lloyd. I suppose so..." Genis answered uneasily.

"Come on Genis!" Lloyd said loudly. "Let's go to the temple and see what that light was all about!"

Some random kid interrupted him. "But Lloyd, the bitch said to stay here!"

Genis got angry. "WHAT DIDJA JUST CALL MY SISTER?"

"A bitch."

A girl looked over to the boy who had commented. "Well Johnny, it was nice knowing you..."

Genis began attacking Johnny with every spell he knew. Johnny ran home crying. "WAHHHH...SMARTY PANTS WAS MEAN TO ME!"

"And don't come back!" Genis called.

"Hey Genis! What's that hole over there?" Lloyd asked as he pointed to a certain-blonde-girl-shaped hole in the wall near Raine's desk.

"Don't you remember Lloyd? This was when Colette-"

"GENIS I REALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Colette yelled in the young mage's face.

"Uh...okay..." Genis replied as he inched towards the doorway.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two: Martel Temple

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia**

* * *

Lloyd, Colette, and Genis were on their way to the temple when they were stopped by a floating skull with a fake mustache.

"Er...Hi." it said.

"HI MISTER SKULL!" Colette greeted it happily.

"Emhemhemhem...wanna buy...candy...?"

"Sure!" Colette replied happily.

"COLETTE!" Genis screamed. "THAT'S THE ENEMY!"

"What? Oh...but he said we could have candy!"

Genis sighed. "Augh, let's just kill him..."

"That's not very nice!" Colette protested.

"COLETTE!"

"Fine..."

Then the three friends started fighting the zombie that it had become.

"FIREBALL!" Genis shouted as a three fireballs whizzed towards the zombie.

"Ray thrust!" Colette yelled. She accidentally hit Genis and he fell to the ground. "Oops...I'm sorry!"

Lloyd ran up to the zombie and attacked it with his two swords. "Demon Fang! Demon Fang! Demon--OHMYGOSH GENIS!"

Colette began whistling and looked around like nothing happened.

"Lloyd..." Genis whispered. "Remember..."

"Remember what?"

"Remember...the Alamo..."

"GENIS!"

"Sorry Lloyd. I couldn't help it. I love drama..."

"GENIS WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!" Lloyd screamed.

"No, Colette killed the zombie..."

Colette grinned and threw her chakram up in the air. "There!" She exclaimed. Ironically, her chakram hit Genis. "Oops..."

"COLETTE!" Genis and Lloyd shouted in unison.

"I'm sorry!"

Frank came running over to the three. "OMIGOSH COLETTE ARE YOU OKAY?" He asked loudly and worriedly.

"Yes Father, I'm fine." Colette replied.

Suddenly another zombie came up to them. It saw Frank and pulled him into the forest with its mouth.

"HELP HELP!" They heard Frank scream. "AUGH!" Then they heard flesh ripping. Colette shivered and kept walking down the path to the temple.

"Hey look, it's the pastor!" Lloyd exclaimed. The pastor fell face first onto the gound.

"NOES!" Colette mourned. Suddenly the pastor got back up again. "Fooled ya!"

A dagger came flying from the top of the stairs and pinned the priest by his neck to the ground.

"This just keeps getting weirder..." Colette murmured as she started walking up the stairs.

"Wait!" Lloyd called after her. "Genis will go with you!"

"HEY!" Genis yelled. "And what about you Lloyd?"

Lloyd sighed. "I suppose I'll go too..."

"Thanks Lloyd!" Colette said happily. "That's why you're my best friend! Because you make a great human shield!'

Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess so...wait..."

As they approached the top of the stairs, the saw an old lady getting cornered by "Desians".

"RUN GENIS!" She screamed. "I mean...RUN COLETTE!"

Colette shook her head. "No Grandmother! I'll just wait until somebody comes to save us!"

"Idiot..." Phaidra muttered.

"WHAZZA?" Colette asked weirdly.

"Nothing."

Lloyd looked angry. "I won't let you Renegades get away with anything!" he yelled.

"Haha...they still think we're Renegades...wait a minute...oh well...LET"S GET 'EM!" One of the Desians/Renegades shouted.

Genis tried to stay as far away from Colette as possible. "FIREBALL!"

Lloyd ran into the frontlines and began hacking away with his swords.

Pretty soon the two enemies were dead.

"Good job everyone!" Colette said.

"Colette, you didn't do anything!" Genis protested.

"Oh..." Colette sighed.

"Lord Botta." One of the...I'll call them enemies...enemies adressed. "We need reinforcements."

Botta nodded. A large enemy appeared from nowhere.

"I wish I knew how to do that..." Lloyd sighed.

"LLOYD WATCH OUT!" Genis shouted. And thus began the battle...

Pretty soon Lloyd, Colette, and Genis, well, mostly Colette, were overpowered.

"This is really tough." Genis moaned.

Suddenly somebody appeared from...somewhere and shieled them from the large enemies blow. The battle continued...

Colette just sat in a corner thanking the Goddess Martel and not helping anybody. Genis was pelting the enemy with magic while Lloyd was up front. ? was being much better than Lloyd and killed the enemy.

"Dammit." Botta swore. "I never thought you'd show up." Then he and his servants/followers disappeared.

"How can I ever thank you for saving Colette?" Phaidra asked.

No response.

"Not talkin' are we?"

No response.

"Fine, I guess you don't want...$1000000000000000000!"

No response.

"ARE YOU A MUTE OR SOMETHING!"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! 


	3. Chapter Three: Inside the temple

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia**

**

* * *

**

-o- Chapter 3 -o-

HELLOOOOO?" Colette said as she hit ?'s head.

"Stop it bitch."

"Sorry. So...you want $1000000000000000000 from my family?"

"I suppose so." ? responded.

"Come to our house later to pick it up." Phaidra said with a bit of hatred in her voice.

"I'll go with Colette to accept the oracle!" Lloyd announced.

"Just you Lloyd?" Phaidra asked. "I'd be stupider than I already am!"

"Your name is Lloyd?" ? asked.

"Yeah."

"WHAT A DUMB NAME! WHAT KIND OF LOSER WOULD NAME THEIR KID LLOYD?"

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine." Lloyd told ?.

"I already know your name. Oh well. My name is Kratos. I'm a mercenary who kills people for money." Kratos stated.

"AHHH!" Colette screamed. "KRATOS IS GONNA KILL US!"

"No...well, maybe...I mean no!" Kratos said. "Let's just go inside the temple..But you two losers aren't coming."

Lloyd glared. "I am not a loser! Genis is! And I don't even want to come anyway!"

"HEY!" Genis yelled. "THAT'S NOT COOL, MAN!"

Colette began crying. "Y-you mean...you two d-don't care a-about m-me?" she sobbed.

"That pretty much sums it up." Lloyd stated.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Colette shrieked. "EVERYBODY HATES ME!"

"True." Lloyd grinned. Then Colette slapped him.

"FINE!" She screamed. "I'LL JUST GO WITH KRATOS! HE'S COOL!" Colette stormed into the temple. "Jerks..." she muttered.

"I guess if you're gonna keep slapping me if I don't come, I'll go..." Lloyd sighed.

Genis looked around to see that he was the only one standing outside. "Guys, wait up!" he called as he ran in after them.

Kratos looked at Lloyd. "Are your sword techniques self-taught, or did that old lady back there teach you...?" he asked.

Lloyd grinned. "Yup, Phaidra taught me everything I know about swordplay."

Kratos looked at the ceiling. "Oh goddess Martel, why must I travel with these idiots...?" he moaned.

"What did you say?" Genis inquired.

"Nothing..." Kratos muttered.

Genis raised his eyebrows but kept walking. Evenually, they went down some stairs.

"Hey look!" Genis exclaimed. "It's a rock moster thingy!"

"That sounded really dumb." Colette commented.

"LET'S FIGHT IT!" Lloyd shouted.

-cue battle music-

"Yah! Demon Fang!" "Ray Thrust!" "Fireball!" "Sonic Thrust!" (that was exciting, wasn't it?)

And the 'rock monster thingy' was beaten.

"Good job everyone!" Colette giggled.

Suddenly, the monster turned into a block of...stone.

"LOOKIE!" Colette exclaimed. "A BLO-- Whoops!" she tripped and the block fell through a conveniently placed hole in the floor. "I'm sorry!" she apologized.

Light bulbs appeared above Kratos's and Genis's heads. "I see..." Kratos said.

"I've got it!" Genis cried.

"What...?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"We push the blocks into the holes..." Genis began.

"And make a path." Kratos finished.

"Oh..." Colette sighed. "I'm a genius. I figured it out."

Genis rolled his eyes. "Sure Colette..." he said sarcastically.

"Thanks Genis. I knew you'd understand."

Then the four of them repeated the process however many times it took.

"There, done." Lloyd panted. "Let's go over there!"

Then they walked across the pat and made it to the Sorcerer's Ring.

"Whazzat?" Lloyd asked loudly.

"Um...I think it's the Sorcerer's Ring..." Colette guessed. "We can use it to do things."

"Like unlock that door back there." Kratos said.

"What door?" Colette, Genis, and Lloyd asked in unison.

"Are you telling me you guys didn't notice...? The door at the beginning!" Kratos yelled.

"Oh..." Genis sighed. "I remember."

Colette slapped him. "Nu-uh! If we didin't see it, then you didn't see it either." She told the mage.

"Um...I guess I didn't see the door." Genis mumbled.

"Good boy." Colette remarked and grabbed the ring. "It's pretty..." she stood transfixed.

Lloyd swiped it out of her hands. "I WANNA TRY!" He screamed.

Colette slapped Lloyd. "MY RING!" she claimed possessively as she stole it back."I found it first!"

Lloyd and Colette kept doing that for a while. Kratos and Genis stood off to the side watching them fight.

"They really are idiots..." Kratos commented.

Genis nodded. "You get used to it."

"I highly doubt that." Kratos walked over to the two, who were still bickering. He grabbed the ring from their grasps. "Neither of you get the ring."

Colette and Lloyd began crying.

"B-but...it's s-so p-pretty..." Colette moaned. "G-give it b-back..."

"No. Genis and I are getting the hell out of here." Kratos stated. "So I suggestyou twostop crying and follow us before something attacks you."

Genis had already started walking up the stairs, and Kratos was on his way over there. Colette screamed.

"DON'T LEAVE US HERE!" She demanded. "WE'LL GET KILLED!"

Genis sighed. "I guess Colette can come, she is the Chosen after all. But Lloyd, just...stay here or something..."

Lloyd was still crying like a 4 year old. "NOOOO!" he shrieked. "I CAN'T DEFEND MYSELF!"

Colette, who had gotten over it, grinned smugly. "Too bad sucka'. BWAHAHAHA!" She laughed evily.

Genis stared. "Are you okay Colette...?"

Colette coughed. "Uh...yes...Yes, I'm fine..."

"Okay..." Genis wasn't convinced.

"Um...let's just go to the door..." She ordered hastily.

Everyone nodded (even Lloyd, he finally decided to come) and walked over to the door.

"BAZANG!" Lloyd screamed.

"What the hell!" Kratos asked.

"You're s'possed to shoot the fireball. I'm the sound effects." Lloyd stated.

"Oh great." Kratos moaned. He shot the fireball and the door opened up.

"OH MY GODDESS!" Lloyd yelled. "THAT WAS FRICKIN' AWESOME!"

"That's nice Lloyd." Genis remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks, I know."

Genis rolled his eyes and everyone walked onto the warp pad...thing...

A bright light flashed and an angel appeared. "Hey guys." It greeted. "'Sup?"

Kratos slapped his forehead. "Idiot..." he muttered.

"Hey y'all! My name's Remiel!"

Kratos mouthed, 'get on with it'.

Remiel nodded. "Um...here's a Cruxis Crystal, C...C...Colette!" he forgot Colette's name.

"Thankies!" Colette smiled as she got a necklace.

"Sure thing...and uh...look! The Tower of Salvation! Ta-da!"

Everyone looked out thw window to see the Tower.

"Oh gosh!" Lloyd exclaimed. "That's so cool."

"YEAH IT IS!" Remiel yelled. "And Colette..."

"WAH?" Colette, who was asleep a few moments ago looked up.

Remiel sighed. "You have to...uh...break the seal...on each envelope at each temple."

"OH GOSH!" Lloyd (you guessed it) yelled. "THAT'S SO COOL!"

Everyone (even Colette) rolled their eyes.

"WAIT!" Colette screamed. "Are you REALLY an angel...?"

"Uh...I...uh..." Remiel stammered. "Uh...of course I am! Uh...See ya!" Then Remiel vanished in a ball of light.

Colette pushed Genis down on the floor on her way to the warp pad. "LOSER!"

Genis had a bloody nose and started crying. "WHY DO YOU GUYS HATE ME!"

Colette shook her head. "I don't hate you Genis, I just dislike you beyond all belief." She promtly warped out of the room.

Lloyd was staring at the ceiling. "That is a nice skylight." he commented.

Kratos had warped out of the room, and Genis after him. Finally realizing he was alone, Lloyd left too.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four: Iselia Human Ranch

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

Everyone had just left the top floor. Colette and Kratos rushed out of the temple when they heard Raine. Genis and Lloyd weren't so lucky...

"AHA!" Raine exclaimed. "I knew you two had left class!"

Genis raised his eyebrows. "And how DID you know?" he asked.

Raine grinned evily. "I used my special teacher powers!"

Lloyd cocked his head. "Special...techer powers?"

"Yes! MUHUAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed insanly.

Genis inched away. "Uh...okay..."

"STOP RIGHT THERE GENIS!" Raine shrieked. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY FROM YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

Genis jumped out of the way in slow motion. This next line is also in slow motion. "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Raine ended up smacking Lloyd's face. Lloyd began to cry. "GENIIIIIIIS! I hate you..."

Genis had just gotten up from his stunt. "But you have to admit Lloyd, that was pretty cool..."

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Raine began growling like a wild animal. "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!" she screamed as she ran away.

"That was freaky..." Lloyd commented nervously while rubbing his face.

"Yeah." Genis agreed. "Let's go to Colette's house."

The two friends walked down the path from the temple and into Iselia. Then they walked over to Colette's house.They opened the door and went inside. (That was really boring.)

"Oh!" Colette exclaimed. Her eyes narrowed. "It's _you_..." Her voice was full of hatred.

Kratos looked up at glared at them. Genis started whimpering ."WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME!"

"Because you're a loser." Phaidra remarked. "The Brunel family will always hate you. For the rest of your life."

Genis began screaming and ran home.

"Geez, you didn't have to be so harsh..." Lloyd commented.

Colette was glaring daggers at Lloyd. "Yes Lloyd. Yes we did."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU COLETTE! Hey, were you guys talking about the World Regeneration journey just now?"

The dumb mayor nodded. "Yes. But you aren't coming. Neither is your friend."

Lloyd frowned. "How did you know I was going to ask?"

"I used my special 'mayor powers'!"

"Uh-huh...okay then, I'll be leaving..." Lloyd stated nervously.

Colette stood up and glared at him again. "TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! WHERE ARE MY PRESENTS!"

"Well Genis had cookies and I had a necklace but since you're being such a jerk we aren't giving you any presents."

Colette began shrieking. "I HATE YOU LLOYD! AND TELL GENIS I HATE HIM TOO! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she shoved Lloyd outside.

"Okay, okay. I'll go find Genis." and with that, Lloyd ran to his friend's house.

Genis was found sobbing next to the pond. "Oh..h-hi Lloyd..."

"HEY GENIS!" Lloyd shouted. "Isn't there something you want to say to me, like, something about going into your house and coming with me part of the way home?" he asked.

Genis nodded sadly. "Y-yeah. Let m-me go into my h-house to get my st-stuff." he stammered. The two walked inside and Lloyd looked at the books on the shelves.

"Barney Goes to the Zoo?" Lloyd asked, giggling. "Who reads this?"

"Raine." Genis muttered. "Sad, isn't it?"

Lloyd nodded. "So why are you getting cooking ingredients?"

"I have to take them all before Raine does. If she cooks and Colette eats it, the Chosen will be dead, and the world will be screwed." Genis explained.

"Wow, I never really thought of it that way. Good thinking Genis." Lloyd commented.

"Thanks Lloyd. Now let's go!" Genis and Lloyd ran to the entrance of Iselia. One of the guards stopped them before they could leave.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Isn't this your stupid dog? Take it and leave." Noishe began whining.

Lloyd frowned. "Don't say things like that to him. It hurts his feelings."

Lloyd and Genis dragged Noishe out of Iselia. Genis hopped on Noishe, but Lloyd stopped him. "Woah there Genis, that's animal cruelety. I could report you."

Genis slide off the 'dog' nervously and started walking. Lloyd smiled. "That's better."

Pretty soon they were in the forest. "I'm almost at my stop." Genis stated.

Lloyd looked at him. "But that would be the human ranch..."

"I-I know b-but...I have a friend I need to tell about the oracle..."

Lloyd sighed. "I guess I'll go with you...even if you didn't tell me about your friend. I need more friends so I just thought that you would tell me..."

They walked up the cliff, fighting a few dangerous bunnies, and made it to the Desian Human Ranch. Genis ran over to the side. "Marble!" he whispered.

An old lady turned around and walked over to the wire fence. "Hello Genis. Who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is Lloyd. He's mentally challenged." Genis told the elderly lady.

Lloyd glared at Genis. "I am not!" he protested.

Genis sighed. "Well, anyway, did you see the oracle?"

Marble nodded. "Yup. It was bright."

Sudden;y two Desians began walking over to Marble. "HEY OLD HAG!" one of them yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Run!" Marble hissed as the two friends ran away. One of the Desians poked Marble and she dropped dead. Genis screamed.

"AH! MARBLE, NO!" Lloyd glared at him.

"Nice job Genis." he commented sarcastically. "Now they're onto us!" The Desians opened the gate, and three of them ran out to attack them.

They fought and Lloyd and Genis were the victors. I'm not always going to go into detail for the fights.

Lloyd was panting. "Phew...we..won..." Forcystus walked out.

"AHA!" He exclaimed. "So you two were the ones who disrupted us! I'm..." he paused for suspense. "TELLING ON YOU!"

Genis and Lloyd began crying. "WAHHH! PLEASE, NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Lloyd screamed.

Forcystus nodded. "Okay then...how about...We will always be after you as long as you possess that exsphere."

Lloyd looked up. "My exsphere? What's that about?" he wondered aloud.

Forcystus shrugged. "I don't know, it just sounded good. Now get out."

Lloyd and Genis nodded. Genis went back to Iselia and Lloyd went to Dirk's house...

* * *

End Chapter 4.

I hope you liked my little twist with Marble.

Note: If you like the story but you don't review, it will make me sad and I might stop writing it. If you don't like it tell me why with a review. In short: REVIEW, PLEASE!


	5. Chapter Five: Dirk's House and Iselia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Review notes. (Gasp)

**Zeldafan: **Yeah, I thought that would be funny.

**Lyray: **Of course.

Wow, those were lame review notes. I may not do them if I only get two for each chapter though...XD

* * *

Chapter Five: Dirk's house and Iselia

We see Lloyd running to Dirk's house. And...HE MAKES IT! OH MY GOSH! THIS IS A MIRACLE! HE DIDN'T GET KILLED! Err, sorry about that.

Lloyd ran into the hut...thing. "Welcome back!" Dirk greeted with an accent.

"Hi dad..." Lloyd replied. "So I was wondering if--

"Nooooooo!" Dirk moaned. "NEVER! NEVER SAY ANYTHING SO HORRID AGAIN!"

Lloyd inched away from the dwarf. "Uh..."

Dirk ran up to Lloyd and punched him. "HOW YOU LIKE THAT!" He yelled.

Lloyd began crying. "I-I thought you l-loved me..." he sobbed.

"WHAT! I'm not gay!" Dirk objected.

"Loved me like a best friend!" Lloyd moaned.

"Actually Lloyd, I hate you." Dirk admitted smugly.

Then Lloyd started wailing. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He ran outside to find Raine, Kratos, Genis, and Colette. "Oh..." he murmured. "I guess you guys heard that...damn..."

"Yeah, and it was really pathetic." Kratos and Colette stated in unison.

Lloyd frowned and looked at Colette. "I think we're like...supposed to go to the balcony or something..." he muttered.

"With you!" Colette asked angrily. "Never!" She stomped off.

"I guess I'll talk with the others..." Lloyd said to himself. He walked over to Genis.

"What is it Lloyd?" Genis asked angrily.

"Uh...what's wrong with you?"

"Marble died at the ranch so that pretty much screwed up the plot..."

"I guess you're right." Lloyd agreed. He walked over to Raine.

"Hello Lloyd. What the hell do you want?"she asked.

"Uh...nothing...I was just wonder why everyone hates me so much..." Lloyd muttered.

"Using science and math and a lot of other educational things, I'd say it's because you're a complete loser." Raine stated.

Lloyd frowned. "Damn." He walked over to Kratos.

"Um...Hi Kratos..."

Kratos just stood there saying nothing, looking at the ground.

"Hello?" Lloyd asked while poking the 'mercenary'.

"Stop it or I'll kick you."

Lloyd poked him again. Baaaaaad choice. Kratos began rapidly kicking Lloyd in his stomach.

"OW! OW! GCK! STOP IT! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" Lloyd begged as he fell to the ground.

"Don't do that again."

Lloyd nodded and slowly got up. "Owwwww..." Colette shot a nasty look at him and whispered something to Raine. The professor walked over to Lloyd.

"Colette says that if you REALLY want to go with her, to go to her house at noon tomorrow."

Lloyd frowned. "Couldn't she have told me herself?" he asked.

Colette sneered and walked away, Kratos following her. Genis shrugged and the two elven siblings left also. Lloyd went into his room and cried himself to sleep. What a pathetic loser.

--The next morning...

Lloyd yawned and walked downstairs. He opened the door and walked outside to find his dwarven father near his human mother's grave. What a mouthfull.

"Hey dad, about last night..." Lloyd began.

Dirk glared and handed him a bunch of crap. "Here. Take it and leave."

Lloyd's eye's were gleaming. "OMIGOSH! Thank you sooooo mcuh. You don't know what all this crap means to me..."

Dirk turned around and covered his ears. "I'm not listeniiiiiiiing!"

Lloyd's eye's welled up with tears as he walked away sadly. Genis and Noishe ran up to him.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING!" Genis asked loudly. "Colette left three hours ago!"

Lloyd stared at Genis. "Are...you...SERIOUS!" he gasped.

Genis nodded. "C'mon! If we hurry, maybe we'll meet up with them somewhere!" he exclaimed.

Lloyd and his eleven friend ran to Iselia. When they were about to leave through the other exit, they were stopped by the mayor.

"HEY!" he shouted. "You're like, banished!"

Genis and Lloyd started crying. "W-why? Please let us s-stay!" Genis begged.

The mayor shook his head. "No. It has something to do with the plot that got messed up. We also have to burn down half of the town, including the kid's house." he stated. He and somebody else lit matches and began burning down Iselia. Phaidra ran over and handed Lloyd a letter. Remember, Frank was eaten by a zombie...

Genis grabbed the letter from Lloyd's hands. "It says that Colette told you the wrong time on purpose, and that she hates us!" he exclaimed.

The mayor shoved Lloyd and Genis outside Iselia. "Don't ever come back!" he warned.

The two were almost at a desert when Noishe began barking. "Whiiiine!"

Genis yanked something out of Noishe's mouth. "It's a letter, from Dirk." he stated. "It says that he hates you and never wants to see your ugly face agian Lloyd. And there's also some EX Gems. Whatever those are. There's a guide, but nobody ever reads those things. Let's feed it to Noishe."

Llotd frowned. "Genis, why don't you ever let me read the letters?" He asked in a hurt tone.

Genis grinned. "Because you're too stupid to read them."

"Hey!"

Let's check up on Colette, Kratos, and Raine...

* * *

Colette grabbed Kratos' arm and pulled him away from Raine. "Kratos, let's ditch that hag!" she hissed. 

Kratos nodded and the two ran towards Triet, while Raine was still walking to the ruins. Duh.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
